


Make a cake

by Melotch



Series: Plot What Plot [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Gay Sex, Heavy Petting, M/M, Philosophy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Drama, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек печет пирог. Со сливочным кремом. Да, он все продумал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a cake

_She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry_  
_Still you don't regret a single day._  
The Beatles - Girl

Задумчиво покусывая костяшки пальцев, Джек листает рецепт на смартфоне, пытаясь сохранить в памяти последовательность действий. Хмурится, забавно морщит нос, и у него мука в волосах, и Мерритт честно старается не смотреть так пристально – это должно нервировать и раздражать, Уайлдер потерпит какое-то время, но потом обязательно возмутится. Получается с переменным успехом. В основном нет.

Уютный и домашний, в переднике с оборками (наследство предыдущих хозяев), застиранной тенниске с распахнутым воротом и низко сидящих джинсах Джек являет собой картину, на которую не смотреть невозможно. Тут бы и святой не устоял, куда уж тем, кто на святость не претендует.

\- Может, тебе все-таки помочь? – свое присутствие на кухне надо оправдывать, хоть его пока и не гонят. – Порезать, помыть, почистить – ты только скажи.

\- Нет-нет, спасибо, ничего не нужно, - рассеянно отзывается Джек, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

Смоляные брови практически сходятся у переносицы, верхняя губа чуть приподнимается, обнажая жемчужно-белые зубы – и вдруг решение неведомой проблемы находится, лицо Уайлдера проясняется, на щеках играют ямочки. Резким, порывистым движением он придвигает ближе форму из пластика, плошку с заранее приготовленными яйцами и жестяную банку с сахаром. Воодушевление и азарт раскрашивают румянцем щеки, заставляют ярче блестеть глаза.

Вот ведь, ей-богу, наблюдать за ним – одно удовольствие.

\- А что это вообще будет?

\- Увидишь, - произносит Джек, загадочно улыбаясь; его руки перемещаются над кухонной тумбой с немыслимой скоростью. – Тебе должно понравиться, ты такое любишь.

\- Звучит интригующе, - машинально замечает МакКинни, совершенно не думая в этот момент о еде.

Ученик превзошел-таки учителя. Имеется прецедент гипноза без непосредственного зрительного контакта, без всяких грязных приемчиков из сферы нейролингвистики и совершенно без эффекта неожиданности. И Мерритт в глубоком трансе.

Командуйте парадом, мистер Уайлдер, у Вас хорошо получается.

Ловко орудуя венчиком, Джек взбивает в пену яичные белки, добавляет сахар, что-то подсчитывает про себя. Сам себе же кивает, удовлетворенный результатом, и начинает негромко напевать безмятежно-печальную мелодию битловской «Девушки». Умей МакКинни отматывать время назад, посоветовал бы ему делать карьеру в кулинарном шоу: хороший доход, восприимчивая аудитория, стабильность и почти полное отсутствие рисков - можно уронить себе на ногу сковородку или обжечься о противень, но это и все. И уж точно никаких проблем с полицией.

Домохозяйки всегда будут смотреть кулинарные шоу, а такого чудесного Джека Уайлдера они бы просто боготворили. Молились бы на его фото в белом поварском колпаке, с половником и деревянной лопаточкой.

Мерритт вполне отдает себе отчет в том, что жизнь в лице Уайлдера балует его неимоверно. Сперва не баловала лет десять, а то и больше – и вдруг столько счастья. На последней даме сердца, которая пыталась порадовать МакКинни своей стряпней, он, между прочим, чуть не женился. Но тогда было как-то не до этого, на первом месте стояла карьера, не слишком хотелось связывать себя узами брака, толком не нагулявшись (разве тридцать три года для мужчины - возраст?), постоянно вмешивались всякие обстоятельства – одним словом, так Мерритт в холостяках и остался.

А потом братец-засранец исчез в неизвестном направлении, прихватив совместно нажитый капитал, и это, помимо прочего, значительно подорвало доверие к людям в целом.

\- О, передай, пожалуйста, лимонную цедру. Такой маленький желтый пакетик. Был где-то в шкафчике возле тебя.

МакКинни послушно открывает упомянутый шкафчик и начинает поиски желтого пакетика.

Так оно обычно и бывает: получаешь то, что хотел бы, ровно в момент, когда готов махнуть на все рукой. На свое одиночество Мерритт, смирившись, махнул уже и не раз. Не то, чтобы он в абсолютной изоляции прожил последнее десятилетие – нет, до монашеской кельи его берлога в Нью-Орлеане не дотягивала. Но романов дольше, чем на одну ночь, за все это время с ним не случалось. Да и такие происходили прискорбно редко, что уж говорить.

Вероятно, МакКинни светило постепенное превращение в одинокого старика с мрачными чудачествами и немигающим взглядом вроде Ганнибала Лектера из «Молчания ягнят», только без убийств и каннибализма. 

Как вышло, что вместо этого юркий паренек лет на шестнадцать моложе готовит ему пирог (или торт? - не то, чтобы Мерритт хорошо понимал разницу) на их общей кухне? Тут уж, с какой стороны не посмотри, одна сплошная неожиданность.

\- Этот?

\- Точно, он самый. Спасибо, - Джек солнечно улыбается ему, не переставая колдовать над формой.

Мерритт всегда считал себя истинным ценителем женской красоты, только и исключительно ее, но внутренний эстет, как выяснилось на практике, отмечал чужую привлекательность вне зависимости от половой принадлежности. Уайлдер красив абстрактно, и это признает даже жюри присяжных, если однажды «Всадникам» очень не повезет. Как «Давид» Микеланджело, только в лучшей форме.

В значительно лучшей форме. Черта с два царь древних израильтян – хоть реальный, хоть мраморный – смог бы так прогнуться в спине или, к примеру, сесть на поперечный шпагат. Джека можно сложить пополам, как армейский нож, и это не доставит ему особых неудобств.

А еще Уайлдер никогда не отказывает.

\- Боюсь спросить, зачем тебе целых четыре баллончика со взбитыми сливками? – удивляется МакКинни, заглядывая в холодильник. – Из этого можно башню до потолка сделать.

\- Увидишь, - повторяет Джек, улыбаясь еще более лукаво, чем прежде.

Правда, он никогда не отказывает.

Умеет, очень хорошо умеет, и не в том дело, что боится разочаровать или оттолкнуть. В конце концов, у всех бывают плохие дни, когда не хочется вообще ничего. Это нормально, и Мерритт бы понял.

Один практически невинный случай вплетается в память накрепко. Как зарубка на гладком дереве, лишняя переменная в уравнении, непонятно откуда взявшаяся деталь: вроде бы, механизм собран и даже работает без нее, но ведь свое предназначение должно быть у каждой мелочи - значит, и эта штука для чего-нибудь нужна. Мерритт ищет объяснение и долго не находит, прямо хоть посыпай голову пеплом и прощайся со званием Кардинала Ясновидения.

Накануне блистательной кражи чипа из хранилища «Окты» в Макао он остается бросать карты едва ли не до рассвета. По-хорошему, ему бы выспаться: чтобы подчинять других своей воле, собственную голову необходимо держать ясной. Только навыки гипнотизера для МакКинни – старые кони, которые, как известно, борозды не испортят (даже если полягут замертво сразу после), а вот не подведет ли он завтра ребят с треклятыми картами – вопрос на миллион, не меньше.

Треклятые карты будто живут своей собственной жизнью, летят куда угодно, только не туда, куда нужно.

Первым уходит спать Атлас, бросив на прощание что-то о важном дне и «все получится, мы справимся». Звучит как «аудиенция окончена», и Мерритту очень хочется поинтересоваться, не жмет ли ему корона. Следом силы оставляют Лулу. Впрочем, у нее получается уже вполне прилично и ловить, и бросать, а блестящие способности к импровизации позволят выкрутиться, даже если что-то пойдет не по плану.

Джек остается в зале вместе с ним, снова и снова показывая, как правильно, пытается ободрить, когда снова и снова ничего не получается, мягко направляет кисть, оглаживает предплечья, призывая сведенные судорогой мышцы расслабиться. И его вроде как не бесит, что у Мерритта руки-крюки, а пальцы скорее завяжутся узлом, чем выполнят вольт или флориш.

«Ничего, попробуем еще раз», - вот и все, что он говорит.

Больше того, иногда Уайлдер пытается разрядить обстановку, откровенно дурачась: «А смотри, что я умею», - и показывает какой-нибудь особенно замысловатый вариант шаффла или ловко прячет карту в собственной одежде, а потом вдруг достает уже целый веер. Каждый раз, как МакКинни оказывается в одном шаге от кризиса терпения, Джек, тонко чувствуя этот момент, отвлекает его.

Когда Уайлдер, удерживая картонный прямоугольник только губами, начинает волнообразно двигаться всем телом, изображая не то рыбу, не то пчелу (судя по имитации жужжания, все-таки пчелу), Мерритт просто сгребает его в медвежьи объятия и целует, прижимаясь к другой стороне карты. 

Потому что нельзя быть таким замечательным, это почти преступление.

И вроде поздновато уже для эмоциональных порывов, пора бы каждый поступок продумывать до мелочей, видеть последствия наперед. Обычно МакКинни так и действует, честно. Только, видимо, сломалось что-то в годами выстраиваемой системе, полетели пружинки-шестеренки и благие намерения вместе с ними псу под хвост. 

Мерритт привык все замечать. Замечает и неуверенность, постоянно терзающую Джека с тех самых пор, как к ним присоединилась Лула, а уж ее-то намеки и томные взгляды разглядел даже Атлас, близорукий в подобных вопросах донельзя. Разум Уайлдера полон сомнений, но он еще очень молод, и потому колебания – его привилегия.

Про себя МакКинни успел уже благословить их союз, спокойно отойдя в сторону. И бережно сохранив в памяти почти год совместного проживания. Всякое у них было: и секс, и привязанность, и долгие вечера перед телевизором, и даже покупка дивана в ИКЕА (а что было делать, если старый сломался). Только Мерритт как фокусник и просто человек с богатым опытом предпочитает видеть мир без иллюзий.

Ведь если по-честному, положа руку на сердце, ну что он может Джеку предложить?

Сойдись Уайлдер с Лулой, аплодировал бы громче всех: хорошая девочка, не без своих тараканов, зато с чувством юмора. И авантюристка та еще, Джек бы с ней не заскучал. Так что мысленно МакКинни уже разбрасывает розовые лепестки на их свадьбе, радуясь совершенно искренне. Деваться-то некуда. Привет, старое доброе одиночество, почти год мы с тобой не виделись.

Джек убирает карту прочь, целуя уже сам, мягко и ненапористо. Обнимает в ответ, тоже крайне деликатно, и прижимается всем телом.

Это безмолвное «да, я по-прежнему хочу», совершенно лишнее в данной ситуации. Крест на союзе с хорошей девочкой, мощный пинок в адрес одиночества. Повод побиться головой о стену. Посокрушаться о мудрости, которая почему-то не составила компанию возрасту.

По всей комнате наверняка натыканы камеры, а за дверью дежурит пара крепких ребят, так что обстановка к романтике не располагает совершенно. Пару минут спустя, они отступают друг от друга, и Мерритт просит: «Иди спать. Я попробую сам».

Уайлдер _никогда_ ему не отказывает.

В конце концов это приводит их к настоящему моменту и совместному приготовлению пирога. Или торта.

\- Это пирог или торт?

\- Это какая-то штука с бисквитом и огромным количеством взбитых сливок, - признается, наконец, Джек, разогревая на медленном огне желатин. – Автор рецепта сам не определился. По мне, больше похоже на торт. О! И еще там есть шоколад и бананы. Можешь, кстати, мелко порубить шоколадку?

МакКинни молча кивает и тянется за ножом.

Отвернувшись от него, Уайлдер снова начинает напевать себе под нос о девушке, «которую хочется настолько, что даже досадно, но пожалеть об этом все равно не получается».

Мерритт уверен на все двести процентов, что наступит день, когда сам Джек горько пожалеет о сделанном выборе. И готов пойти на любые жертвы, лишь бы только этот день наступил попозже. Такой парень заслуживает счастья – вот единственное, что истина. До тех пор, пока он счастлив, все имеет смысл.

Продолжая прикидывать что-то в уме, Уайлдер флегматично очищает бананы от кожуры. Снова прикусывает кожу на тыльной стороне кисти, вспоминая текст рецепта – ладони перепачканы в муке, так что снова обратиться к смартфону пока нет возможности. Растапливает еще одну шоколадку на водяной бане, и его пальцы скользят по длинной ручке деревянной ложки, почему-то вызывая ассоциации со скрипачом-виртуозом.

Потом наконец приходит черед взбитых сливок. Которые Джек, приоткрыв рот, выдавливает себе прямо на кончик языка и довольно жмурится, смакуя лакомство. Безупречно очерченные губы растягиваются в кривоватой усмешке, капли густой белой массы выглядят на них совершенно непристойно.

И МакКинни как бы понимает, что это провокация. Он же не идиот, в самом деле.

Ощутив лопатками тепло чужого тела, Уайлдер не вздрагивает и не пытается отстраниться. Наоборот, подается назад, запрокидывает голову и трется прямо через джинсы. Мерритт шепчет ему на ухо насмешливо-вопросительно:

\- Торт подождет?

\- Сколько угодно подождет. Специально выбирал, - тоже понизив голос, отзывается Джек и прижимается так настойчиво, так доверчиво. – Говорил же, тебе понравится.

Разница в росте позволяет МакКинни поцеловать его, не разворачивая к себе, просто потянув за волосы и заставив сильнее выгнуть шею. Уайлдер щедро делится с ним вкусом подслащенных сливок, продолжает тереться о бедра, позволяет скользнуть рукой вдоль живота вниз, за кромку джинсов, погладить через белье.

Мерритт как-то сказал ему, искренне, от всей души: «Ты горячее любой девочки», не сильно раздумывая над комплиментом (не тот был настрой, чтоб раздумывать). И получил в ответ неожиданно серьезный вопрос: «А так важно, девочка я или мальчик?»

На самом деле, ни то, ни другое. Джек, безусловно, мужчина, невозможно красивый, но при этом не женственный ни капли. От фигуры до характера, решительного и бесстрашного, когда это требуется, готового к сопротивлению любой силе и уступающего только сознательно.

Длинная стойка, разделяющая пространство кухни на две части, словно специально предназначена для того, чтоб на ней кого-нибудь раскладывали. Стоявшие в дальнем ее конце солонка и перечница летят на пол и дружно катятся в сторону дверного проема. Джек умудряется как-то выскользнуть из фартука, не развязывая его. Вот уж точно, величайший маг тысячелетия – исключительно быстро избавляется от одежды и белья.

И застывает, обнаженный и заранее на все согласный, со спокойным ожиданием глядя на МакКинни снизу вверх. Смущение Уайлдеру в принципе не свойственно, впрочем, с его данными можно сниматься не только в кулинарном шоу, но и в порно, так что стыдливость была бы даже неуместна и выглядела бы неестественно.

Мерритт, к слову, по-прежнему при полном прикиде. Но эта игра ему уже знакома. Больше того, это _его_ игра – фирменное развлечение менталистов: читать язык тела, просто сексуальный подтекст выводит все на новый уровень.

\- Погладь себя, - мягко уговаривает МакКинни, снова проводя ладонью по волосам Джека.

Уайлдер коротко кивает и послушно тянется к собственному паху, быстро облизывает пересохшие губы, медленно опускает ресницы. Он уже неслабо возбужден, сама ситуация будоражит кровь не хуже крепкой выпивки, а чужой взгляд обжигает кожу, как расплавленный воск. Стойка под его спиной немногим шире доски для серфинга, при желании ее можно было бы оседлать.

Подобрав оставленный баллончик, Мерритт выдавливает немного пышной белой массы себе на ладонь и протягивает Джеку, скользя подушечками сладко-липких пальцев по губам.

\- Оближи.

И тот снова подчиняется, не переставая ласкать себя. Смотрит мутными от желания, шалыми глазами, вылизывает руку МакКинни от самого запястья, как леденец, впускает пальцы в горячий влажный рот, едва ощутимо прикусывая крепкими белыми зубами и тут же оглаживая ловким языком. Свободной ладонью Мерритт чертит широкую спираль на его груди, задевая чувствительные соски.

Это не первый и даже не десятый раз, когда все происходит именно по такому сценарию, поэтому реакция Уайлдера на различные прикосновения предсказуема и не удивляет. Тем не менее игра остается интересной в первую очередь потому, что Джек увлечен ей полностью. Абсолютная власть над чужим телом пьянит сама по себе. Искренность каждого движения, каждого вздоха подкупает.

Грудь у мужчин нечасто бывает по-настоящему эрогенной зоной, но в случае Уайлдера это именно так. Если слегка потереть его соски, чтобы набухли и затвердели от прилившей крови, он сорвется на высокие гортанные стоны, если прикусить и немного потянуть, несильно, не до боли – выгнется дугой, напряженный как струна.

Живая и дышащая мечта. Ну как его, такого, не хотеть?

И Мерритт хочет, очень хочет. Целует, гладит, доводит до края, до полного отказа всех мыслительных процессов, чтобы одно только возбуждение и оставалось. Превращает готовность отдаться в неистовую потребность. Чтобы в самом себе не оставлять ни малейших сомнений в полной взаимности.

Собирать губами взбитые сливки с чужого живота, очерчивая языком кубики пресса и ямку пупка гораздо веселее, чем получить их в каком-то торте.

\- Четыре упаковки, - задумчиво произносит МакКинни, на время прерывая свой крайне увлекательный «перекус». – Серьезно? Это тянет на секс-марафон.

Уайлдер улыбается в ответ, широко и очень, _очень_ непристойно.

При попытке провести между ягодиц ладонь тут же становится скользкой от гелеобразной смазки. И до Мерритта наконец доходит, до какой степени все было заранее спланировано и подготовлено.

\- Давай уже, - на выдохе шепчет Джек, прогибаясь в пояснице, пытаясь насадиться хотя бы на пальцы.

Однажды он говорит МакКинни прямо, почему никогда не отказывает. А потом повторяет еще раз и еще раз, чтобы убедить, но Мерритт все равно до конца не может поверить.

Во время оргазма Уайлдер часто кричит об этом. Говорит мимоходом, вроде как в шутку, только смотрит всегда серьезно. Порой произносит просто так, тихо и проникновенно.

Причина, древняя как мир.

МакКинни физически трудно произнести подобное вслух, но чувствует он то же самое. Очень странно, просто удивительно. 

Но бывают же в жизни чудеса.

***

Иногда Мерритт очень жалеет, что не продвинулся в изобразительном искусстве ни на шаг со времен далекого-далекого детства. Потому что расслабленно лежащий на кухонной стойке Джек достоин минимум того, чтобы быть увековеченным в холсте и масле. Или в мраморе.

«Давиду», в конце концов, пора потесниться. Новая эпоха диктует новые идеалы.  
Правда, инстинкт собственника, который МакКинни сроду в себе не отмечал, яростно возражает против мысли о разделении с совершенно посторонними людьми подобного эстетического удовольствия.

Согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую свободно свесив вниз, Уайлдер медленно водит ладонью по своему животу, размазывая подсыхающую сперму по липкой от сладких сливок коже. И улыбается, сыто, удовлетворенно и безмятежно, глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Протягивает свободную руку, и Мерритт тут же сплетает их пальцы.

\- Ты в порядке? – вежливо интересуется он, хотя прекрасно знает, что мог бы и не спрашивать.

Просто так положено: если поимел кого-то, неважно, морально или физически, не забудь осведомиться, все ли нормально и понравилось ли ему. Джентльменов старой закалки в этом плане не переделать. Смеяться у Джека, очевидно, нет сил, так что он просто кивает в ответ, медленно, не переставая улыбаться.

\- Эй, ты только не спи тут. Хочешь, в ванную отнесу?

\- Не надо, сам справлюсь, - отмахивается Уайлдер. – Скажи лучше: торт удался?

Мерритту очень многое хочется ему сказать.

К примеру, что насчет кулинарного шоу он передумал и чувствует себя теперь кем-то вроде древнего дракона, не желающего делиться своими сокровищами. Домохозяйки перебьются. Пусть слушают дальше вопли Гордона Рамзи в адрес недожаренного бекона, Джек для них слишком хорош.

Или про то, что совершенно не знает, чем же он сам заслужил все это. Но узнать бы не отказался, работал бы и дальше в данном направлении, каким бы оно не было.

Или про то, что Уайлдер – человек совершенно не рассудительный, не умеет прикидывать собственные выгоды и правильно выбирать себе дорогу. И как же, черт побери, здорово, что он именно такой.

\- Определенно удался.

\- Отлично, - коротко комментирует Джек. – Взбитые сливки – классика. Но можем как-нибудь попробовать с шоколадом. Или с клубникой. Ты ведь раньше упоминал, что любишь клубнику.

МакКинни ловит себя на том, что тоже крайне редко ему отказывает. Возможно, даже никогда.

И собирается продолжать в этом же духе.

\- Выбирать тебе, красавчик.

Если его кто-нибудь спросит: да, Мерритт своей жизнью доволен. Всецело, а также абсолютно.


End file.
